Odd One Out
by nothign to see here
Summary: Devil Survivor.  In which our protagonist spends most of Valentine's Day listlessly until Naoya finds him.  Naoya x MC mild fluff, mentions of Atsuro x Yuzu and Keisuke x Midori.


So I write something for Valentine's Day but I don't write something for Christmas. I am one weird person, I know. |D

'neways, this was pretty rushed, seeing as I started it today and ended it today. So yeah, please forgive any hastiness, lack of writing skills, rambling, etc., because at the time of finishing the story, I was tired. Or should I say I am tired. Idk right now dhjakheklheada

As usual, the protagonist is named Makoto. Also, slight BL warning: if you are uncomfortable with this sort of thing, then click the Back button! Although, there's nothing more than a hug, really. Hugs are really sweet. Also a slight OOC warning.

**I don't own Devil Survivor. Devil Survivor belongs to Atlus.  
**On a side note, **I AM SO EXCITED FOR DEVIL SURVIVOR OVERCLOCK. FULL VOICE ACTING.** I swear, if Naoya isn't voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch... Well, actually if they can find someone just as suitable, I'd be okay with it...

Anyways, onwards, ho!

* * *

"Hey, Naoya. Do you celebrate Valentine's Day?"

It was an offhand question, one that came out of the blue. Naoya looked up from his laptop and at his cousin, who had asked the question.

"No, I don't, Makoto. What is there to celebrate?"

Makoto frowned at this response. "What do you mean 'what is there to celebrate?' The day's about celebrating the closeness between you and your significant other! You can go on dates, and give chocolates and engagement rings…"

Naoya tried and failed to stifle a laugh and Makoto pouted. "What's so funny?"

"It's…nothing," Naoya replied, taking a breath to calm himself down. "Heh… But that was so unlike you. I didn't think you'd be such a romantic."

"Wha… No, it's not like that!" The blue-haired boy huffed and he adjusted his headphones, turning away. "I was just trying to explain and…"

"Were you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"NO!" Makoto cried, the colour of his cheeks now a stark contrast to his hair. "You're my cousin! Why would I do that…"

Naoya chuckled. "Why indeed. After all, don't you have Yuzu?"

"Well, we're not like that…"

"I see. Atsuro, then?"

He ducked to avoid a pillow aimed at his head—and was promptly caught off guard when Makoto threw his arms around his neck in an attempt to headlock him. "I'm gonna get you, Naoya…!"

A few moments later found Makoto with his back to Naoya, hugging his knees and fuming. Naoya, disgruntled, adjusted his glasses and ran a finger through his dishevelled locks. "Really, Makoto, you're way too old for that kind of thing."

His little cousin grunted in response, and the two sat in awkward silence for a while.

As always, Makoto was the one who broke first. "So..._do_ you have any plans for Valentine's Day?"

"Yes, I do. My plan is to go about business as usual."

"Oh."

His disappointed tone was not left unnoticed by Naoya. Deciding to indulge his cousin a little, he turned to face the boy. "What are _you_ planning to do, Makoto?"

The boy hugged his knees a little tighter. "Well, I dunno. I guess I'll just go about business as usual too."

"Oh? Aren't you going to hang out with your friends?"

"Well… I guess I could. I think they have other plans, though. Yuzu and Atsuro, they're going out to this café with Keisuke and Midori… They wanted me to come, but there was this 'couples only' rule for Valentine's Day… I mean, single people are still allowed in, but it'd be awkward and…" He trailed off and sighed dejectedly.

Naoya said nothing, opting to turn back to his laptop and continue working, leaving Makoto to his thoughts.

* * *

Valentine's Day seemed to pass by agonizingly slowly for Makoto. It's true that he could have made things easier for himself by going to the café with his friends, but he didn't think he would be able to bear the discomfort of being the only person without a partner.

So, he did homework and chores, fiddled with his cellphone trying to find a different ringtone, went through the manga that Midori lent him, opened up his COMP to check his e-mail—not that there would be any new messages, of course, since they could use their computers and phones again—and when he ran out of things to do, went outside to take a walk.

His aimless stroll took him around his neighbourhood and eventually ended up with him in the park. _At least it's a nice day,_ he thought glumly as he sat down on a bench. The sun was warm, the sky was blue, and he caught the scent of freshly-cut grass. And yet, he felt strangely…lonely. It was an alien feeling to him. Or maybe he had felt it before, but never paid any attention to it.

He was definitely feeling it now as he saw a happy couple walk past him, and he sighed and wondered if his friends were enjoying themselves.

"Oh, so this is where you've been."

Makoto jumped and nearly fell off the bench. When he whirled around, he was met with the sight of an extremely amused Naoya.

He knitted his brows at his cousin. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to startle you. No one's sitting here, right?"

"No," Makoto replied, still recovering from the shock. "Well gee, if it wasn't your intention, then why didn't you just say 'hello' to my face like a normal person?"

"I suppose I'm not normal," Naoya responded, sitting down beside the bluenette. "What are you doing here by yourself?"

Makoto turned his gaze from his cousin to his feet. "Nothing, really. Just sitting here."

"Is that so? While your friends are enjoying their time together?"

The boy's head dropped. "Don't rub it in."

"That wasn't my intention either." Naoya reached out to ruffle the boy's hair. "It's not like you to be stricken by loneliness like this. Cheer up."

Makoto made a surprised noise at having his hair tousled. "Easy for you to say… You may be fine with it, but I'm not."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Naoya frowned. "You never made a fuss about it back then."

The blue-haired boy stared at his shoes for a long moment, contemplating. "…I don't know," he said finally. "Maybe it's because we've never actually done something like this before—going out on Valentine's Day is a new kind of thing between us. And I guess I feel kind of…" He narrowed his eyes, trying to think of a suitable word.

"Left out?" Naoya volunteered, and Makoto nodded slowly.

"I guess you could say that… I mean, Yuzu has Atsuro and Keisuke has Midori, but I…don't have anyone." After he finished talking, he rested his forehead against his palm. "What am I saying? I'm talking like I don't have any friends, but that's not true at all."

"Indeed it's not." The man gazed across the park, deep in thought. "You just don't have a significant other. And perhaps that's why you're upset."

Makoto shook his head. "No, no, I'm not upset. I just feel like today would be wasted if I didn't spend it with anyone special," he said. "Yeah… That's what I feel."

Naoya was silent for a little while longer before he turned to face Makoto, smiling. "Well, you always have me."

"Huh?" The boy looked up at his cousin, surprised. "Well, we're not…like that, are we?"

"Who says we can't be?" Naoya replied, and he chuckled as Makoto's expression changed from bewilderment to a slightly disturbed one. "Well, it doesn't matter. Anyways, I got something for you."

Makoto blinked. "You did?"

"That's right. Here." He pulled out a heart-shaped box of chocolates, which he had been hiding in his haori. "It's all yours."

He smirked as the boy's blue hues widened. "Wha… When…? I thought…"

"Well, I decided to put aside my schedule for the sake of my beloved little brother," Naoya said. "You seemed rather forlorn, so I thought I should try and cheer you up. Was I successful?"

His little cousin responded by throwing his arms around Naoya and holding him tightly. The man smiled and returned the embrace. "I guess I don't need to ask."

And suddenly, Makoto didn't feel so empty anymore, and perhaps the day wouldn't be so wasted after all.

* * *

FFFFFFFFFFail ending, I think. I'm so tired right now. orz Yeah, I was really desperate to eke out a Valentine's Day fic.

...Maybe I should've written a V-Day fic for Sengoku Basara. Oh well, whatever. DeSu still needs more fic.

Despite how rushed this was, I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!


End file.
